


Burnt Rice

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou Forgets How To Cook Rice, Boys In Love, Cooking With Bokuto Koutarou, Domestic Fluff, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Haikyuu Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Akaashi Keiji, POV Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: “Thanks, ‘Samu. I owe you one.”“Ya owe me two after ya woke up Tobio-kun on his day off. G’night, Bo-kun.”The line clicked and Bokuto popped the pot into the rice cooker and closed the lid. He hit the switch and the machine sang again as it started to do its magic. Bokuto looked at the salmon and puffed out his chest, just had to cook the salmon, wait for the rice to finish, and then he would have Akaashi approved salmon onigiri.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Burnt Rice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atsuhinafan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Atsuhinafan).



“Do ya have everything ready?” 

Bokuto shifted on the couch, the springs groaning at his movement. He looked at the kitchen island piled high with bouquets of Primrose, Chrysanthemums, and Alstroemeria. The massive collection of fresh, red rose petals sat in a bucket, fit to be scattered throughout their apartment. White candles were set up on the floor leading out to their balcony, ready to be lit. Vases of every size, shape, and color were set up outside around the small table where he would serve Akaashi’s favorite food and tea. All he had to do was fill them with the bouquets he had bought at the market that afternoon. 

“We’re good to go here!” 

“Then I’ll be picking Akaashi-san up at the train station tomorrow at seven to head that way,” Atsumu’s voice muffled while he spoke in the background, “Shou says he’s sorry he can’t come help.” 

“Maybe if the two of you wouldn’t take your activities to the back of bar alleys-” 

“He jumped _me_!” Atsumu whined into the phone, “I already feel bad enough that he caught a cold, ya don’t gotta rub it in.” 

Bokuto chuckled, “Take better care of my number one disciple, Tsum-tsum.” 

“Yes sir,” The smile on Atsumu’s lips was clear as the night sky. Bokuto looked off into Osaka, the city lights twinkling against the dark background of nighttime. He leaned his head back and looked up at the high ceiling, smiling. They had purchased the apartment with the signing bonus he had received when he joined the MSBY Black Jackals. That had been over two years ago. And tomorrow, Bokuto looked at the black velvet box resting on the coffee table, he would be proposing to the love of his life. 

“I guess I’ll be seein’ ya bright and early, Bo-kun,” Atsumu sighed, “By the way, ‘Samu said he didn’t see ya today. When didja go pick up the onigiri?” 

Bokuto sucked in a gasp. _Had he forgotten the onigiri?_ He bolted off the couch to the fridge and swung it open. Searching through the contents of greens, meats, and protein shakes, Bokuto let out a pained groan. 

“Bo-kun?” 

“I-I forgot the onigiri,” His bottom lip trembled, “It’s Keiji’s favorite breakfast and I forgot!” 

“Can’t ya just go down to the conbini-” 

“No! You don’t understand!” Bokuto closed the fridge and dropped his head to the cool surface, “Miya Onigiri is Keiji’s favorite onigiri. I can’t serve him _conbini_ onigiri! Osamu would kick my ass if I fed his favorite customer onigiri from a _conbini_!” 

“Well, I can tell ya right now, ‘Samu ain’t gonna open his shop this late at night, even if it is for Akaashi-san. He’s probably in bed or with Tobio-kun right now.” 

“I know! That’s why I gotta figure out what to do! Onigiri is Keiji’s favorite breakfast!” 

“Do ya got the fixins?” 

“I think so,” Bokuto knew they had rice and he had just picked up a salmon filet at the market that morning, “I know I have rice and salmon. I can do something with that, right?” 

“Yer askin’ the wrong Miya, but that sounds right. Salted salmon onigiri is popular at ‘Samu’s. Just make him onigiri, I’m sure he’d love it” Atsumu’s voice grew distant and Bokuto could hear him mumbling, “He forgot to pick up the onigiri. No. No, ya can’t leave the bed. Get back in bed. ‘Cause yer sick! For the love of- Bo-kun I gotta go. Shou’s trynna escape.” 

“Right, it’s fine, I’ll-” The line clicked and Bokuto was left alone to his thoughts. He had forgotten the most important part to his proposal. Akaashi’s favorite food besides Nanohana, but the vegetable wasn’t in season and Akaashi only deserved the best he could offer. Bokuto clicked his tongue, _he could do this_. 

With his mind set, he pulled out the half-used bag of rice, the sheets of nori Akaashi kept stored for snacking, the salmon filet, and some seasonings. Bokuto looked at his spread and nodded, pleased with himself. 

This would be easy, all he had to do was cook the salmon and the rice, _he could do this_. As he pulled out the rice cooker and plugged it in, the little machine singing to life, Bokuto’s shoulders hunched forward. 

If anyone had seen him, it was the sure sign of weakness 37. If Bokuto becomes fixated on one thing, he’ll completely forget how to do anything else. 

_He forgot how to make rice._

* * *

“Bo-kun,” Atsumu sighed into the phone, “I can’t leave Shou and we both know I’m not the one doing the cooking at home.” 

“‘Tsumu, I just need you to explain to me how to make rice,” He was holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he scraped out the second pot of burned rice into the garbage bin. 

“Bokuto, I burn rice.” 

He looked at the charred rice in the bin and whimpered, “Me too.” 

“Ya cook all the time for the two of ya! How do ya forget how to make rice, ya scrub?” 

“I just forgot! I know I can do it, but now, I can’t-” He broke off in a cry, “Just tell me how to do it!” 

“I don’t know! Shouyou always makes our rice, he just puts it in the pot and bam! Rice!” 

“I don’t know what to do!” 

“Wake up ‘Samu for all I care! Maybe Omi’s awake?”

“I’ll try them next! Thanks, Tsum-tsum!” 

“Yeah, yeah, if ya wake up Shou again Imma send a taxi to pick up yer boyfriend.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Try me.” 

“Fine! I’ll call around,” Bokuto leaned against the counter, “See you tomorrow.” 

  
“Good luck, Bo-kun,” Atsumu clicked the phone off. Bokuto stared at his lock screen, it was a picture he had taken of Akaashi while he read one morning. He had been sitting on the balcony, his glasses pushed right to the tip of his nose, hair still mussed from bed, a cup of steaming tea next to him. He held the phone to his forehead, _have to do it for you._

* * *

“Okay, so ya gotta remember to wash the rice, Bo-kun,” Osamu yawned into the phone. After a few more failed attempts, Bokuto had finally given in and called Osamu. He only had two cups of rice left. 

“And that means…” 

“Rinse it until the water becomes clear, try not to spill the rice into the sink while ya rinse.” 

“Right, right, I knew that.” The phone was resting next to the sink, on speaker, his arms in the pot of rice. The water from the tap ran over his hands, clouding up the pot, “How many times do I-” 

“Until the water becomes clear,” Osamu gritted into the phone. It was after four in the morning and Bokuto could hear the irritation in Osamu’s voice, but after the 30 phone calls and 50 text messages, the man had finally agreed to walk Bokuto through the process. Sakusa's phone went directly to voicemail after the second call. 

Bokuto rinsed the rice, his hands skimming through the grains that were nestled at the bottom. After an extra rinse, just in case, he clicked his tongue, “Okay, now I gotta add water, right?” 

“Of course, ya add water,” Bokuto could hear the springs of Osamu’s bed while he shifted, “How has Akaashi-san survived this long?” 

“I always make the rice, but I forgot,” Bokuto whined and looked at the rice, “How much water?” 

“Add just enough water to cover the rice, shimmy the pot until the rice is leveled, dip yer finger in until it’s just touching the rice and fill to yer first joint, use yer middle finger,” Osamu yawned again, “Once yer done, put it back in the cooker, cover it, turn it on and let it cook. Leave it for 15 minutes after it’s done. Use yer rice paddle to scoop the rice out, make sure yer hands are wet and salted when yer shapin’ the onigiri.” 

“I think I’ll be okay from here,” Bokuto shook the pot until the rice sat level in the bottom with the bit of water. He dipped his finger in and filled it up to the first joint of his middle finger and grinned, _easy peasy._

“Yer not gonna need me anymore now?” 

“I think I’ll be good, just need to get her cooking!” 

“Oh thank God,” Osamu sighed, “If he doesn’t like it, come see me later, I’ll give it to ya on the house. Don’t kill my favorite customer.” 

“Hey! He’s _my_ favorite!” 

“Oi, just get to cookin’ and don’t call me unless ya burn that fancy apartment down,” Osamu chuckled, “Good luck with the proposal, Akaashi-san is gonna love it.” 

“Thanks, ‘Samu. I owe you one.” 

“Ya owe me two after ya woke up Tobio-kun on his day off. G’night, Bo-kun.” 

The line clicked and Bokuto popped the pot into the rice cooker and closed the lid. He hit the switch and the machine sang again as it started to do its magic. Bokuto looked at the salmon and puffed out his chest, just had to cook the salmon, wait for the rice to finish, and then he would have Akaashi approved salmon onigiri. 

* * *

“Are ya sure ya don’t need help with yer bags?” Akaashi turned to look at Atsumu. The man was leaned over the middle from the driver’s seat, looking at him. They had arrived at the apartment a few minutes past 07:30 and Akaashi still hadn’t heard from Bokuto. 

“I’ll just head upstairs, I think Kou might still be asleep,” Akaashi pulled his two bags out of the backseat, “Thank you for coming to pick me up Atsumu-san. Let Shouyou-kun know I hope he feels better.” 

“Will do!” Atsumu smiled up at him, “Bo-kun was super excited for ya to get home from yer trip, he’s probably got something special waitin’ for ya.” 

Akaashi caught a flash of something in Atsumu’s eyes, but chose not to comment. He just wanted to go upstairs. He waved at the man and watched as he drove off. Akaashi sighed and looked up at the tall apartment building, he had been away on business for a few weeks and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with his boyfriend and sleep the day away. 

He hobbled through the lobby of the apartment building, his bags awkward and heavy, but was able to step right onto the elevator. He keyed in the pin for the penthouse and leaned back into the mirrored walls. His reflection could have been worse, he rubbed his hand under his glasses, he just needed some sleep and a long recharge in Bokuto’s arms. 

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened to their apartment, Akaashi was instantly hit with the scent of something burning. His eyes widened and he all but threw his bags into the opening as he rushed inside. That was the first thing that greeted Akaashi. 

The second? Candles of all shapes laid out on the floor of the apartment. He tripped over half of them, sending them flying and rolling throughout the apartment. And there were rose petals. _Everywhere._

Akaashi huffed and straightened up before he walked further into the apartment. Akaashi slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggle when he found Bokuto stretched out across their sofa, half of him hanging off the cushions. His head was lolled to the side and his rumbling snores echoed throughout the apartment. A platter of crudely shaped and wrapped onigiri sat on the table with a still steaming cup.

A little black box was resting next to the onigiri and a small, _oh_ , escaped Akaashi’s lips. 

“Nngh, Kaash?” Bokuto mumbled in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open. Akaashi sat down on the couch and stroked a hand through Bokuto’s hair, his gaze still resting on the box. 

“It’s me, Kou.” 

Bokuto sat straight up and looked at him, his eyes focusing through the foggy haze of sleep, “You’re home!” 

“And you didn’t actually have a practice this morning,” Akaashi smiled, “I see you’ve been planning a surprise.” 

Bokuto eyes widened and they flicked over to the box on the table, his cheeks going red, “You see-” 

“My answer is yes, Kou.” 

Bokuto let out a breath and rubbed a hand over his face, “I had a whole plan, but I forgot the onigiri yesterday, I tried to make some, but I burnt the rice, so I had to call ‘Samu and he talked me through it-” 

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips to stop the rambling and he really just wanted to kiss his boyf- _fiancé._ They sat together, foreheads resting against each other, “You planned a whole proposal for me.” 

  
“You deserve nothing but the best, Keiji.” 

“I already have you, Kou, you’re my star.” 

“You’re my world, Keiji,” Bokuto pulled him into a tight hug and grabbed the box off the table. He flipped it open to reveal a thin silver band, “I thought this would look great on you.” He slipped the ring from its holder and slid it on to Akaashi’s finger, “There, now you’re mine.” 

“I’ve been yours, Koutarou.” 

“Now you’re doubly mine!” Bokuto squeezed him tighter, “I put all the flowers on the balcony for you to enjoy your breakfast.” 

“Did you-”  
  
  


“I made the onigiri with my own two hands!” 

Akaashi looked at the onigiri, his heart warming, “They look lovely, Kou. I bet they taste great.” 

“Let’s go get you set up outside so you can enjoy breakfast with the sun,” Bokuto stood up with him in his arms, “I love you, Keiji.” 

“I love you, Koutarou.” 

Bokuto grinned at him, “I’m happy you’re home.” 

“Me too, Kou.” 

“By the way, we need more rice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff for your day :3 I've been a little angsty as of late, so I decided to give you all something sweet!  
> Ju this is for you <3 Cheer up buttercup! 
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed... let me know in the comments or come find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -S


End file.
